


i'll remember you (that's all that i can do)

by rq_maybe



Series: Becky the Vampire Slayer AU [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, and now a little bit of Nattie and Beth for your entertainment, based off a tumblr prompt AGAIN, becky the vampire slayer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: Charlotte is not the only vampire in history to fall in love with a Slayer.





	i'll remember you (that's all that i can do)

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot on Nattie and Beth; again, coming off a Tumblr prompt.

“Shouldn’t we be, you know, watching her?”

“She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself.”

“Nattie.”

“Beth.”

The Slayer gave her lover a pointed look. “You’re responsible for the baby vamp. And I’m responsible for you. I just don’t want you to get in trouble with… you know who,” said Beth.

“But we’re on a date! And Charlotte can handle herself for a night. She’ll be fine!” Nattie said, tightening her hold on Beth.

“Date” was putting it generously. Neither one of them actually had the time to go on an actual date. Nattie couldn’t exactly go out in daytime, and at night Beth had a job -- a sacred task -- that she had to do. So here they were again, in a cemetery, with a full picnic spread while Beth waited for the night’s crop of vampires to rise.

Nattie had gone all out, preparing all of Beth’s favorite food. It soon became apparent that it was her way of making up for bringing Charlotte along. “She’s young and she’s bored,” Nattie had said before sending Charlotte on her way. “Go beat up on whatever demon comes by, Charlotte. Find a way to entertain yourself.”

The young vampire had pouted and whined and complained, before stomping away. The last time Nattie looked over at Charlotte, she was wailing on a demon unfortunate enough to cross her path.

“I still can’t believe Ric put you in charge of Charlotte,” Beth murmured as she leaned back, resting her head on Nattie’s shoulders.

“Well, that wasn’t what happened, exactly,” Nattie said. “He can’t be bothered to take care of her and teach her the ways of our world, and I’ll be damned if I leave her to Victoria. I don’t want her to be like that.”

Beth rolled them over, pushing Nattie on her back before straddling the vampire. “I love how much you care for Charlotte,” she said. “And I love you.”

She cast a quick look around the cemetery; no humans, no vampires -- except for present company. Beth grinned at Nattie before leaning down, starting to pepper kisses all over her jaw then moving down her neck. She ghosted a breath over Nattie’s throat, giggling when her lover shivered.

Beth licked a stripe over Nattie’s neck then bit down, gasping when Nattie responded by rolling them over so that she was on top.

“Beth,” she said in warning.

“Nattie” came the snappy response from the Slayer.

“Don’t tempt me, Beth,” Natalya said. 

“Oh please,” said Beth. “You like it.”

Nattie grinned. “Maybe I do,” she said, then bared her fangs. She was inches away from Beth’s neck when -

“Nattie. Nattie. Nattie Nattie Nattie I am so bored. So, so, so bored.”

Natalya rested her forehead on Beth’s, then let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Charlotte, I thought I told you to go entertain yourself,” she said.

“I did, but the demon’s dead, and it barely put up a fight, and now I’m so bored.” This, said in the whiniest voice possible. Nattie wondered if she was dealing with a vampire or a teenage girl.

Beneath her, Beth was shaking with silent laughter. Nattie let out another sigh. “You sure you don’t want me to stake her, Nat?”

Natalya closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head. She looked over at Charlotte, who was tapping her foot against the ground impatiently, even as the young vampire actively avoided looking at them.

“Nah,” said Nattie, smiling gently at her lover. “She’ll turn out fine, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt is as follows: Please can we get a small fluffy piece of Natalya and Bethy when they were happy. ( when Beth wasn’t dead ). Maybe Beth playing around and nibbling Nattie’s neck because “ See how you like it fangs “. And Nattie laughing and giggling. Something light hearted you soul crushing angst demon .
> 
> Thank you for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa


End file.
